You Belong To Me!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Los hermanos Mako y Bolin tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro que por años han ocultado, pero el destino finalmente los obliga a revelarlos justo en el peor momento posible. ¿Se atreverán a estar juntos frente a todo pronóstico?. Makolin.


**HOLA GENTE! :D**

**Como prometí aquí vengo hoy a entregar mi segundo MAKOLIN Yeah! (He completado mi desafío :D)**

**Quiero agradecer a aquellos que leyeron y comentaron la historia sobre esta pareja que subí ayer. Espero esta les pueda gustar también.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BELONG TO ME<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermanos. Mako y Bolin siempre fueron muy unidos, eran los mejores amigos y Bolin sabía que nadie lo quería más que su hermano mayor. Para él, al principio fue algo sumamente normal, amor fraternal de un hermano que tenía que proteger a su pequeño hermanito menor. La obligación inherente de ser el "hombre" más grande de la "casa" con tan solo 8 años.<p>

Sin embargo Mako nunca hizo nada sintiéndose obligado, realmente lo hacía porque amaba a Bolin.

El ojos verdes aún recordaba con gusto esos abrazos que ambos se daban donde parecía que se iban a fusionar, esos besos en la frente antes de dormir justo como los que les daba su **padre** y las hermosas canciones que le cantaba hasta que cedía a los sueños, como lo hacía su madre. Todo eso que su hermano hacía para que al menos tuviera una pizca de felicidad entre tanta tragedia.

Pero esa felicidad que el ojos verdes sentía antes, se convirtió en otra cosa con el tiempo.

A medida que ambos fueron creciendo y desarrollándose, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mako había sido literalmente el único hombre en la vida de Bolin por años, con él desarrolló una clase de atracción rara hacia él. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro no podía dejar de mirarlo? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atractivo?

Mako creció y se convirtió en un hombre muy guapo, con músculos bien marcados por los pesados trabajos que había realizado y una vez que ingresaron al torneo de procontrol, ver su facha de líder y carácter de capitán, lo hacían admirarlo cada vez más.

Mako por otro lado desarrolló un lado posesivo hacia su hermano. Ambos vivieron tantas tragedias y peligros en las calles, que pensaba que debía sobreproteger a su pequeño hermanito aun de la gente que quería el bien para él. No quería dejar que nadie le hiciese daño jamás. No lo permitiría.

Día tras día, esos sentimientos de admiración, atracción y posesividad se fueron convirtiendo en un fuerte deseo de amar. Pero... ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Eran hermanos! ¡Nunca podrían estar juntos!... Además, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano si se se enterara de que su propia sangre lo estaba deseando? Se preguntaban los dos, casi al mismo tiempo y por su lado.

La verdad es que Mako veía a Bolin como algo que le pertenecía, simplemente no podía irse de él jamás, no lo soportaría. No había ojos verdes que lograran ponerlo tan feliz o triste dependiendo de las circunstancias. No había nadie que lo completara tanto como él.

Y Bolin por su parte se sentía protegido cuando estaba al lado de Mako, aun cuando ambos habían crecido, el maestro tierra seguía notando esa posesividad de su hermano hacia él y Bolin disfrutaba de eso.

¿Se habían enamorado? Tal vez, pero les daba miedo admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos daba señales de interesarse más allá del vínculo de hermanos por el otro. Así que aunque ambos morían por dentro, callaban.

Eventualmente, Bolin se dió cuenta que aun si se atrevía a confesarle a su hermano lo que sentía ¿Qué lograría con eso? ¿Un regaño? ¿Un golpe en la cara? Conocía el temperamento de su hermano y si él no sentía lo mismo, que era lo más seguro, tal vez terminaría arruinando esa relación que ambos habían construido juntos por años.

El problema era que, Mako sí sentía lo mismo pero tampoco se atrevió a decirlo.

... Por eso fue tan doloroso para él ese 1 de Septiembre que aún recuerda con amargura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- MAKO! MAAAKOOO! -gritaba Bolin emocionado mientras corría hacia su hermano quien tranquilamente caminaba por los alrededores de Zao Fu. Bolin venía tan rápido que no pudo detenerse y terminó embistiendo a su hermano, cayendo ambos al suelo-

- Oye hermanito, tranquilo -exclamó Mako tranquilo y con una **sonrisa** en sus labios. Si otra persona derribaba al ojos dorados de ese modo, mínimo se llevaría un buen golpe, pero con Bolin todo era diferente, no podía sentirse molesto con él- ¿Qué venías a decirme? -le preguntó luego de extenderle la mano para que se pusiera de pie-

- Es la noticia más maravillosa jamás dada -responde emocionado- ¿Sabes que ya tenemos casi dos años de novios Opal y Yo verdad?

Mako tuerce la mirada al escuchar ese nombre. No sentía ninguna simpatía por ella, simplemente no le caía bien y desde el primer momento en que Bolin y ella se hicieron novios, mucho menos le agradaba ahora.

- Ajá..? -dijo con desánimo el maestro fuego-

- Pues finalmente le he pedido matrimonio y adivina? ¡DIJO QUE SI!

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par. Su respiración se le fue, su corazón se detuvo de repente, ¿Sus oídos le habían jugado una broma? ¡Bolin no podía casarse! No con ella... Ni con nadie.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Tú no puedes casarte! -le replicó-

- ¿No te sientes feliz por mi?

- ¡NO! Es una decisión precipitada y estúpida -le gritó- son demasiado jóvenes aún

- Pero tengo 19 años Mako, soy grande!

- Eso no es ser grande -contraataca- Ella ni siquiera te conoce bien ni tú a ella, ¿Cómo van a querer dar ese paso?

- Claro que la conozco, llevamos dos años de noviazgo!

- ¿Y Qué? Eso no es nada! -Mako intentó calmarse, tampoco quería que su hermano lo odiara por no apoyarlo, así que respiró profundo y puso las manos sobre los hombros del ojos verdes que lo miraba con algo de tristeza- Bo, el paso del matrimonio es algo demasiado serio y no hay vuelta atrás después de eso, ¿Cómo sabes que amas realmente a Opal? ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta otra persona? -preguntó indirectamente mientras lo veía- ¿Cómo sabes a fin de cuentas que es lo correcto?

- ¡BASTA MAKO! -gritó Bolin mientras se zafaba de su agarre- ¿Por qué te portas como un idiota? ¡Pensé que mi propio hermano me tenía que apoyar!

- Yo conozco mejor las cosas y cuando te las digo es por tu bien -replicó- Nadie te conoce mejor que yo, porque yo estuve contigo desde que eras una cosita pequeña, yo te alimenté y te di todo lo que necesitabas, conozco tu personalidad lanzada y despreocupada ¡Solo intento protegerte!

- ¡PROTEGERME DE QUIÉN!?

- DE TODOS, SI? TÚ ME PERTENECES! -le gritó con todas sus fuerzas acallando en seco al maestro tierra y terminando la discusión. Impresionado, Bolin vió el rostro molesto de Mako quien respiraba a profundidad-

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué significa eso? -Mako solo lo miró de cabeza a los pies sintiéndose desilusionado, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que estaba loco por él? Era obvio que no sentía lo mismo. Cabizbajo, el chico se dió la vuelta y dijo.

- Olvídalo Bo, vete con ella, les deseo suerte

Bolin se sentía presionado, creyó ver algo, esa posesividad de Mako. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que le pertenecía? ¿Era cómo eres mío porque tienes mi sangre y te crié o algo como eres mío porque te amo y no me importa si somos hermanos? El ojos verdes estaba confundido, tenía que asegurarse bien de lo que sentía su hermano antes de confesarle todo.

Así que rápidamente le coge el brazo e impide que se vaya. Mako sintió su toque y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- Dímelo Mako, a qué te referías con todo eso?

Mako se voltea y lo mira a los ojos con la misma ternura como cuando eran niños.

- Quiero decir que me gustas Bolin -este abre sus ojos como platos, aunque esperaba con toda su alma que lo dijera, igual no pudo evitar sentirse shockeado al saber que su hermano sentía lo mismo- y no solo quiero decir que me gustas... ¡Te amo! -le confesó-

- Pe...Pero somos hermanos -titubeó Bolin nervioso, no sabía qué hacer o decir, aunque fuese más que claro-

- Ese ni siquiera es el problema -interrumpió Mako- el problema es que te vas a casar con una persona que no te ama como lo hago yo. No me pidas que vaya a tu boda, porque no quiero hacerlo.

Sin más y manteniendo su orgullo intacto, el cejas arqueadas se marchó de aquel lugar dejando a Bolin sin habla ni respiración.

¿Por qué no reaccionó? ¿Por qué no le dijo que también lo amaba?

Es que... Bolin había desechado la idea de que él y su hermano pudieran llegar a tener algo, era ridículo, por eso en primer lugar fue que buscó la compañía de Opal y, a decir verdad, ella también le gustaba, era amable, considerada, cortes, lo trataba bien y, lo mejor de todo, no era su hermana. La amaba a ella también.

Pensó que podía olvidarse de Mako, sin embargo nunca pudo hacerlo. Creyó que era una pequeña atracción entre chicos que se daba en la adolescencia, pero ya eran adultos y seguía enamorado de su hermano. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

En ese momento, cuando ni siquiera podía con sus propios pensares, apareció Opal corriendo hacia él feliz.

- Bolin! -saltó a sus piernas y este la ataja un poco ido de tiempos. Ella lo besa sin que él pueda hacer nada y muy feliz, dice- Hablé con mi madre y me dijo que lo arreglaría todo para que nos casemos mañana mismo!

- MAÑANA!? -dijo casi a gritos-

- Si, no es genial? Mañana tú serás mío, y yo seré tuya -dice ella risueña-

Mako había dicho que Bolin le pertenecía y ahora Opal lo decía también. ¿A quién amaba realmente el maestro tierra? ¿Escogería el amor o lo correcto? ¿Lo peligroso o lo seguro? ¿Lo haría feliz la decisión que tomara?

Su mente no lo dejó dormir pensando en tantas y tantas cosas, estaba hablando de su futuro y su felicidad. Amaba a ambos, aunque sabía quien realmente era el dueño de su corazón. Sin embargo vivir en las calles y ver la cruda realidad del mundo real, lo hizo tenerle miedo a la sociedad ¿Cómo sería feliz así?

La noche no fue lo suficientemente larga para que el maestro tierra aclarara sus pensamientos y mucho menos para que detuviera ese tren en marcha que era su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estamos reunidos aquí, para celebrar la boda entre Opal y Bolin -dijo el reverendo de la ciudad con mucho orgullo teniendo a los novios y a la gran familia de la chica presentes en el evento-

Opal lucía un hermoso vestido blanco largo, su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con flores de color verde pálido. Bolin lucía muy galante en un traje negro, camisa blanca y un **sombrero** rodeado con una cinta roja sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo su rostro no era de felicidad.

Bolin sabía que su hermano se había quedado en casa, tal y como lo dijo el día anterior, había cumplido su palabra de no asistir a la boda. Sabía que estaba triste y descorazonado, ni siquiera hablaron ese día luego de la discusión. Después de tanto tiempo, Mako seguía siendo fiel a su palabra, era sincero con lo que creía y no le daba terror mandarlo todo a la mierda si de él se trataba.

Bolin por otro lado se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por no tener el mismo valor que su hermano. A fin de cuentas él siempre estuvo bajo su protección, nunca tuvo que luchar, porque Mako peleaba las batallas de ambos, mientras tanto Bolin seguía teniéndole miedo a la gente malvada que solo sabe criticar, señalar y condenar, pero estaba seguro de que sólo sería feliz estando con él. Volteó a ver a Opal cuando ella comienza a hablar, el maestro tierra ni se había percatado que la boda seguía.

- Yo Opal, tomo a Bolin como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos se pare.

Tragó saliva al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Ella lo amaba y Bolin también, no con la misma intensidad que a su hermano, pero no quería herirla tampoco.

- Bolin -dijo el reverendo- ¿Aceptas a Opal?

El momento de la verdad hubo llegado. El chico miró a todos lados con nerviosismo mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar, no sabía que hacer. Se iba a ganar muchos enemigos si no continuaba con la boda que el mismo propuso.

- Y...Yo.. -titubeó- Bolin... Ehm... Yo... Acep... Acep...

- Bolin qué sucede? -le susurró Opal. Sus ojos verdes interrogantes inspeccionaron su alma, ella no merecía sufrir, pero sí merecía la verdad. El chico se llenó de valor y por primera vez no dejó que nadie más luchara sus batallas, era momento de ser valiente. Tomó sus miedos, los arrojó lejos y volteándose a ver a su prometida, tomándola de los brazos, la vio con sinceridad y dijo-

- Tengo que decirte esto, no mereces sufrir.

- ¿Qué, Bolin? -pregunta preocupada-

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Te amo, pero ya no estoy seguro si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, soy un tonto, lo sé, pero debo seguir lo que dice mi corazón, y mi corazón ya se lo ganó otra persona hace mucho tiempo.

Indignada e incrédula, Opal permaneció mirándolo a los ojos. Bolin se acercó y besó su mejilla.

- Sé feliz con alguien que lo valga. Lo siento.

Con eso todos los asistentes se ponen de pie horrorizados al ver como el novio se daba la vuelta y salía entre carreras de la iglesia dejando a la novia sola en el altar.

Sabía que la verdad a veces es dolorosa, pero prefería ser sincero con él mismo que atarse a algo que no lo haría feliz a él ni a ella. Finalmente había tomado una decisión y estaba feliz por eso.

Mientras corría por la plaza de la ciudad, todo parecía incluso más hermoso. Esa libertad que sentía no la comparaba a nada más que hubiese experimentado antes. El aire, los pájaros, los rayos del sol, todo se volvía más hermoso. Quería gritarle al mundo que por primera vez no tenía miedo. Por primera vez estaba mandando todo a la mierda. La gente que lo iba a criticar, la gente que lo iba a señalar no iban siquiera a darles un poquito de su felicidad, más bien él tenía que comenzar a buscar la suya propia ¿Por qué tener miedo de lo que otros dijeran entonces?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Mako observó a su hermano llegar con su saco en sus manos y vestido de camisa y pantalón. Sorprendido, el maestro fuego se pone de pie incrédulo.

- Bolin.. ¿Qué haces aquí? La boda no ha acabado, te la vas a...

No pudo continuar porque Bolin caminó hacia él y le plantó un rico beso en los labios. Con violencia lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Mako respondió de inmediato con hambre mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos. No podía creerlo, quería disfrutarlo.

Bolin se separó de su hermano y nota su expresión sonriente y feliz, sencillamente no entendía. Bolin decidió aclarárselo.

- Tú también me perteneces a mi!

Sin decir más Bolin jaló de la **bufanda** de su hermano atrayéndolo hacia él y lo besó sin reservas, entregándole todo su amor retribuido de tantos años. Ahora sabía que iba a ser feliz porque lo tenía a su lado, no importaba qué, siempre serían hermanos y amantes.

... Porque se pertenecían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer y siempre apoyarme, con geniales.<strong>

**Si les gustó, lo odiaron, me quieren insultar o etc, me dicen por review :)**

**Creo que mi fic anterior fue el primer Makolin del fandom en español, YEAH Babe!**

**Bueno saludos a todos y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
